Cryptids
by The Red Im
Summary: Percy is on a new adventure: he has to find parts of the legendary cryptids! Mysteries are revealed each time Percy gets closer to finishing the task!  Read to find out more! :


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or any of the other characters.**

"Percy!" Chiron smiled down at the demigod who was telling Silena Beauregard his adventurous story of how he helped Clarisse find the Golden Fleece. "Come up! I need to talk to you about something!"

Percy rolled his eyes. Chiron was always taking him from moments he was enjoying. Last time, he was on a skiing holiday with Grover when Chiron told him his life was in danger. It never was safe as a demigod. Especially with Poseidon as his father.

He clambered up the slippery rocks to the amphitheatre. The muscly centaur stood in front of him.

"So? Why am I here?" Percy inquired as he patted Mrs O'Leary. Chiron looked at him in a familiar way. Percy sighed. "Not again."

"Oh, yes, Percy! I've got another adventure popping right up! After Thalia joined Artemis and her hunters, Camp Half-Blood is now falling apart." Percy gruntled. Maybe he shouldn't have helped Clarisse. Then, there would not be as many quests. Percy looked back at Chiron.

"And?" Percy said, half-hoping that his spiel would soon end.

"We need you to collect some things." He pulled out a large golden scroll as big as the shield Tyson had made for him. The scroll read:

**Cryptids**

- Scale from the Loch Ness Monster

- Tentacle from the Kraken

- Fur of the Abominable Snowman

- Golden Hair of a mermaid

Percy frowned. "Umm, Chiron?" The centaur nodded, waiting for a question. "What's a cryptid? Is it some kind of animal in a crypt?"

"Really, Percy!" laughed a familiar voice. "Before you go on this quest, you ought to know what a cryptid is!" Annabeth removed her helmet and let her blonde hair flow free. Percy stared at her beautiful hair goofily until Annabeth shot him a cold glare, nearly as frightening as Thalia's shield. He turned back to Chiron. "So - what is a cryptid?"

"Percy!" Annabeth started with a mocking smile. "A cryptid is a mythological creature that is said to exist and their have been several sightings of it. Yet, its existence cannot be confirmed with so little evidence."

"Thank you, Annabeth," Chiron smiled at a glowing Annabeth. "Now what you have to do, my dear boy, is to-"

"To collect the stuff from the Cryptids," Percy finished, crossing his arms. Now Percy knew Chiron so well that he could predict what he was going to say.

"Precisely! You may need a few things though!" Chiron took a burgundy satchel from Annabeth's hands. He dug through the satchel and took out a compass. "You will need this and," he retrieved a ball of golden wool. "You might need this." Percy looked confused.

"Firstly, how do I know that these cryptids exist? I mean, if their existence isn't confirmed, how am I supposed to know whether they are actually alive or not?"

"Percy, mortals called them cryptids. Mortals aren't smart enough but we are."

Percy grunted and looked in the scarlet satchel.

"I need a ball of wool? This is not another trap where I have to face the Minotaur is it? Chiron, you know I'm only thirteen and I'm a male; not an old granny, right?"

"How dare you!" Annabeth glared at me "knitting is not for old people!" She stomped off.

"She's been having a bad day," Chiron said. "But you'll also need her and Tyson." Percy frowned.

"What about Grover?" Chiron gave Percy a shifty look.

"Umm, he is a bit sick since meeting Polyphemus." Chiron pushed the scarlet satchel into Percy's hands and quickly hurried off. Percy frowned again.

Something was definitely going wrong. And he was sure it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

"Well, good luck," Chiron muttered. All night, Percy couldn't think of what was bothering Chiron. He shrugged the matter off his mind and stepped into the rowboat. A figure appeared from the shore.

"Oh, please, Chiron! May I come?"

It was Silena. Percy heart fluttered when Silena smiled at him. Annabeth glowered when she saw the look in my eyes. He quickly lowered his head as Silena hopped gracefully onto the boat. Tyson began rowing and soon, Camp Half-Blood became a misty sight.

When Annabeth reached her cabin, she was puzzled. Why had Chiron willingly let Silena onto the quest? The only thing she could do was ride pegasi and flirt with boys. She knew she had to do something before Percy fell for Silena. As she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she was even more of a threat. She rested her head on the pillow. It was going to be a long trip.


End file.
